memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)
| registry = NCC-31911 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = destroyed (2367); succeeded in name by | altimage = 220px|Ship image. | commander = Martin Jedlicka, Storil }} The USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) was a medium cruiser starship in service to Starfleet in the 24th century. ( , ; ) :The ''Saratoga s first mention in 's starship deploy status chart gave it the registry NCC-31640.'' Service history This ship was as a successor to previous vessels named of history. In 2358, the Saratoga was docked at Starbase 179. Station resident Robin Lefler was given a tour of the vessel at that time. ( ) The Saratoga was sent to recover Doctor Rebecca Emmanuelli, who had been illegally held by the Tzenkethi for several years after the end of the Tzenkethi War. ( ) thumb|[[Starship deploy status chart listing Saratoga.]] In the year 2365, the Saratoga was under the command of Captain Martin Jedlicka. He was assigned to captain Saratoga on a deep space exploration mission in sector 002. This information was listed on a starship deploy status report on a viewscreen on Starbase 173. ( ) [[file:saratogaSisko.jpg|thumb|left|Benjamin Sisko, first officer of the USS Saratoga.]] Prior to 2367, Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko was the first officer of the Saratoga. During that time, the ship undertook missions to Guldammur IV, Mariphasa IV and Thetalian Prime. ( }}) At Guldammur IV, the Saratoga encountered a hostile Breen ship. In a plan devised by Benjamin Sisko and Hranok, a narrow-gauge phaser spread was fired from the weapons of the Saratoga, making several small gaps in the Breen's shields. This allowed the Saratoga crew to beam unwanted items into the Breen's weapon banks, clogging them and leaving them unable to fire. ( }}) On Mariphasa IV, Sisko, Hranok, Thorn and Laffer were captured by the Cardassians and were about to be tortured to reveal their mission there. They were saved by Doctor Laffer's arguments with the Cardassian in charge, which bought time for Thorn to disarm one of the Cardassians and make their escape. ( }}) On a mission to Thetalian Prime, Sisko, Hranok, Graal and Laffer were affected by alien organisms until Dr. Laffer was able to find a cure. Some of the organisms, which produced corlandium, remained in their systems. ( }}) In 2367, the Saratoga was part of the Federation fleet that engaged the Borg at Wolf 359. The Saratoga was among the first ships to arrive and engaged the Borg cube with the , the and the . The Saratoga was destroyed at the battle, although several escape pods were able to leave the ship. ( ) Sisko was sent back to the Saratoga during the battle on a mission by the Prophets and encountered several Borg drones who had boarded the ship. ( ) In 2373 the discovered one of the escape pods from the USS Saratoga with survivors aboard. The escape pod (along with several others) had been trapped in a rift where time flowed at a different rate. Unfortunately the survivors had to re-enter the rift to prevent the Voyager from being trapped inside. ( }}) Legacy During his first encounter with the Prophets in the Bajoran wormhole, they showed Sisko the last moments of the Saratoga, making Sisko realize he had not moved on. He would later say the Prophets gave him his life back. ( ) A model of the USS Saratoga rested in Sisko's office on Starbase Deep Space 9. ( |In the Cards}}) In 2372, Starfleet launched the , which was named for its predecessor. The surviving crew were invited to attend, giving Commander Lopez his chance to turn them over to the Retizians for the priceless corlandium-producing organisms in their blood. ( }}) Jean-Luc Picard recalled the Saratoga just before the second Borg attack and the Battle of Sector 001. ( }}) Sisko recalled the Saratoga and its crew after the end of the Battle of Cardassia and the Dominion War itself. ( ) Known crewmembers * Constance Barnes * Selina Barrston * * * Graal * Martin Jedlicka * Miriam Laffer * Esteban Lopez * Athena Rand * Benjamin Sisko * Storil * Tamamota * Aidan Thorn * Hranok Zar Known civilians * * Jake Sisko * Jennifer Sisko Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * * }} * (in set artwork as NCC-31640) * Arcade (DS9 Young Readers novel) * "Emissary" (DS9 episode and novelization) * Fallen Heroes (DS9 novel) * "Requital" (short story, Tales of the Dominion War) * Avatar, Book One (DS9 novel) * Inferno (DS9 novel, Millennium mini-series) * Rising Son (DS9 novel) * The 34th Rule (DS9 novel) * (DS9 novel) * Betrayal (DS9 novel) * " " (DS9 episode) * Crossroads of Time (DS9 Super Nintendo Video Game) * Dominion Wars (DS9 Computer Game) External link * category:federation starships category:miranda class starships category:2367 spacecraft losses